In the manufacture of facial tissue, two-ply products are typically held together by crimping the edges of the two plies. However, recently some products have been developed which contain lotions or other ingredients which act to inhibit ply attachment by crimping. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,243 to Allen describes a lotioned tissue product which is designed to sooth the user's skin. Because the lotion prevents successful edge crimping, the lotion is applied only to areas of the tissue which are not to be crimped, namely the center of the tissue. This of course leaves areas of the tissue which are untreated and are potentially irritating to the user.
Therefore there is a need for a method of ply attachment which is not sensitive to the ingredients contained within treated tissues.